Choices
by TackaTacka
Summary: Morinaga has to choose between the two great loves of his life, whilst Souichi has a decision of his own to make – does he love Morinaga or not? And can he find the answer in time to make sure Morinaga doesn't make the wrong choice?
1. Chapter 1

_(This is set directly after volume 7, chapter 3, where Morinaga has just received the email from Masaki whilst at uni)_

**Chapter 1**

**Morinaga**

**Thank you so much for last night. It was really good to see you again after all these years and finally tell you how sorry I am, and I'm really glad that we're still able to talk and laugh like we used to. I'd really appreciate it if you could give me a call when I get home at around 3 o'clock, I forgot to grab your number off of you yesterday with your email address (oops), but there's something I'd really like to talk to you about. My number's 03 9378 2674**

**Thanks**

**Masaki**

Morinaga stared down at the email on his phone, unsure how to react.

"Oi, Morinaga, sometime today with that reagent would be good," Souichi snapped, holding out one hand and clicking his fingers impatiently.

Morinaga shoved the phone into his pocket before handing the bottle to the impatient man.

"Finally," Souichi muttered, adding a few drops to an agar plate before placing it back under the microscope.

Morinaga watched as his love bent over to look through the microscope and brushed his hair back from his face, and he couldn't help but momentarily imagine running his fingers through that gorgeous silver hair and planting a kiss at the base of his neck, right in that sensitive spot….He shook the daydream from his head, willing himself to focus on his current predicament. Souichi had made his opinion of Masaki perfectly clear, yet Morinaga felt compelled to make this phone call – like it or not, Masaki had been a big part of his life, and the man was still important to him. Besides, it was just a phone call, it's not like he was meeting him again, which was technically all Souichi had told him not to do. Though he knew that wouldn't stop him getting hit if he were caught…

Souichi wasn't exactly the most sensitive of people, but even he could tell something was bothering Morinaga today. He'd been even more out of it that usual, glancing at the clock every five seconds and generally not paying any attention to what he was doing – he'd broken two cover slips in the past hour for God's sake! Eventually he couldn't take it any longer, turning abruptly in his chair to face Morinaga, making the distracted younger one jump.

"Morinaga, what is up with you today?" he asked, his voice saturated with the day's frustration.

Morinaga looked taken aback and, Souichi noted with interest, a little guilty. "Nothing, why do you ask?" he replied hastily.

"Because you're even more useless than usual! What's going on?" Souichi persisted.

Morinaga glanced up at the clock – it was almost three. "It's nothing," he replied, "look, I'm going to go take a walk and get us a coffee, I'll be back shortly."

And with that Morinaga got up and left the room, leaving Souichi even more confused than he was before. Something was definitely going on, and he had a really bad feeling about it….

Morinaga waited until he was about half way between the uni and their usually coffee shop before pulling out his phone and dialing the number in the email. He hoped it wouldn't take long – Souichi was very impatient when it came to waiting for coffee he was expecting.

The phone began to ring, and abruptly Morinaga was nervous. He'd been so focused on making the call that he hadn't stopped to think about what it was that Masaki felt was so important to tell him. However, now that he was, it had him worried. What could it be?

"Hello, Masaki Junya speaking," came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's me, Tetsuhiro," he replied, looking down at the pavement as he walked and hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Tetsuhiro! I'm really glad to hear from you, thanks for calling."

"No problem. So how was the ride home?"

"Not bad. It seemed longer on the way there than the way back – perhaps because I was excited for the journey to end on the way there."

Morinaga smiled in spite of himself. "Well anyway, you said in your email you had something to talk to me about? It sounded rather important…"

"Yes, well, you see," began Masaki, who was now sounding a little nervous himself. Morinaga could just imagine him drumming him fingers on a desk or something, the way he always had when he was nervous. "I really enjoyed your company last night, I thought, you know, we still got along really well…"

"I thought so too," Morinaga replied gently.

"You did? That's good, because I thought that maybe this weekend you could come to Nagoya and spend a day or two with me, you know, just to catch up a bit more. There's still so much I don't know about you."

Morinaga froze mid-step, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to say.

The awkward pause on the phone stretched on, until Masaki finally said, "Or I could come to you if that's easier?"

That idea was enough to snap Morinaga out of his daze. "No," he replied, perhaps a little too sharply. He couldn't have Masaki come and visit him next weekend, Souichi would kill him!

"Oh, do you…do you not want to catch up again?" asked Masaki, sounding hurt.

"No, it's not that," Morinaga replied quickly, "it's just that…" he paused, trying to think it all through in the very limited time he had. If he was honest with himself he would like to see Masaki again, and there was no way he could have Masaki coming to him, not with Souichi around, so really that only left him with one choice. He sighed "Don't worry about it. I'll leave Saturday morning and come to you."

"Great, I'll meet you at the train station Saturday afternoon then," Masaki replied enthusiastically.

"I'll only be able to stay until Sunday though," said Morinaga.

"That's alright. Well, I'll let you go, I've got to go and unpack. See you Saturday, bye!" And with that the phone was disconnected. Morinaga sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket – as much has he wanted to catch up with Masaki some more, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to lead to anything good…

It was half an hour before Morinaga came back with their coffees.

"God Morinaga, what took you so long, did you walk half way across the bloody city? I thought you must have died or something!" Souichi snapped, snatching the coffee out of Morinaga's hands. Though he would never admit it, he'd actually been a little worried – he thought perhaps the idiot had found one last opportunity to see that bastard Masaki again…

Morinaga said nothing, still contemplating the consequences of that phone call. How on earth was he going to get away for Saturday _and_ Sunday with Souichi questioning what was going on? He was now even more distracted than ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Much to Souichi's frustration, Morinaga's distraction only got worse over the course of the week. He'd asked him what was going on a number of times, but he'd always gotten the same, vague, "oh, it's nothing," in response. Bull shit it was nothing! He'd been so distracted that he hadn't even tried anything on him for the past week! And whilst this was a very good thing, Morinaga's vague, evasive behaviour still made Souichi angry, suspicious and…something else he couldn't quite place. But he tried not to think on that.

His first hint at what was happening came on Friday night. Souichi was half way through eating his dinner, which had been cooked by Morinaga, as always, when Morinaga cleared his throat.

"Um, Senpai," he began nervously, looking down at his food which sat on the plate untouched. His tone of voice was enough to make Souichi pause half way through eating and look up. "Err, well, I thought I should let you know that I'm not going to be here tomorrow night. I'm leaving for Nagoya in the morning, and I'll be coming back on Sunday."

Souichi looked shocked. "And why on _earth_ would you be going there?"

"Well, my brother did get divorced not that long ago," Morinaga replied, still not looking up, "and he called the other day hoping that we could have a weekend together, perhaps patch up a few more of our differences."

Souichi raised one eyebrow, looking at Morinaga incredulously. He found the idea of Morinaga agreeing to spend the weekend with his brother rather difficult to believe. But the other man said nothing, still just looking down at the table, and Souichi knew he couldn't interrogate him without sounding like he cared or something.

"Do whatever you want," he replied after a minute with a shrug, "It'll be nice to be able to sleep for one night without worrying about being attacked." And with that he turned back to his dinner.

Morinaga exhaled, only just realising he'd been holding his breathe. He wasn't entirely convinced that Souichi had bought the lie, but he hadn't questioned it, and that was good enough for him. He got up and left the table without a word, still leaving his food untouched.

Neither man slept very well that night. Morinaga kept tossing and turning, nervous about seeing Masaki again, and petrified about what would happen if Souichi ever found out. Souichi on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder what Morinaga was really up to. He wasn't really off to see his brother, of that he was almost certain, and that fact that he wouldn't tell him where he was going bugged him more than he liked to admit. _Why shouldn't I be worried,_ he thought to himself, _last time he left without telling me where he was really going, he was being an idiot and didn't plan on coming back. I have every right to be concerned, it doesn't mean anything…_Souichi sighed. He should have just confronted Morinaga straight up at dinner and found out what was really going on – he was pretty confident he could have bullied it out of the younger man eventually. But he was more conscious than ever of his words – he didn't want anything he said to be taken the wrong way. So he figured he was better off saying nothing, and waiting until later to find out what was going on.

Morinaga had planned on leaving early the next morning without waking Souichi up, but by the time he got out of the shower, Souichi was already sitting at the table, still in his pyjamas, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a science journal in the other.

"Oh, you're up," said Morinaga, sounding surprised.

Souichi glanced up at him momentarily before turning his eyes back to the paper. "Yes, well it's a little hard to sleep when you're thunking that bag around like a bloody elephant. Seriously, how heavy can it be, you're only going for one night."

"Sorry," Morinaga muttered, knowing there was no point arguing that he hadn't actually been any louder than usual, and Souichi didn't usually wake up – he was even more irritable than normal in the morning.

There were a few minutes of not-quite-comfortable silence as Souichi turned back to what he was reading, and Morinaga finished getting ready.

"Do you need a lift to the train station," Souichi asked casually, putting the journal down and getting out of his chair.

Morinaga shook his head. "I didn't think you'd be up, so I already organised a taxi. And don't wait up Sunday night either; I'm not sure how late I'll be back, so I'll just catch a taxi from the train station."

Souichi snorted. "Whatever, as if I'd wait up."

Morinaga looked at him for a moment, as if debating something internally, and Souichi swiftly began to feel uneasy. Suddenly, Morinaga crossed the floor and, before Souichi had time to protest, pressed his lips firmly against his. Souichi squirmed, resisting at first, but, as always, Morinaga won, and after a few seconds he stopped struggling, opening his mouth a little to allow the other's tongue to brush against his own.

_You hate this. You hate this, you hate this, you hate this, you hate this, you hate this,_ Souichi repeated to himself as Morinaga pulled him closer, running his fingers through his long hair and kissing him harder now that he was responding, locking their lips firmly together. And Souichi tried really, really hard to ignore how empty the words sounded.

It was Morinaga who pulled away a minute later, moving his mouth up a few inches to whisper in his ear, "I'll see you later Senpai." And with that he released Souichi, picked up his bag which lay near the front door, and walked out.

Souichi only managed to remain standing until Morinaga had shut the door behind him before sinking to his knees. It wasn't often that he was kissed like that without it leading to anything more, and whilst his mind argued fiercely that being left alone was a good thing, he couldn't quite get his body to agree with him. He shook his head, taking a deep breath has he tried to calm his racing heart. Damn that idiot, this was all his fault! If Morinaga had just been able to keep it in his pants all those months ago, none of this would have happened, and he wouldn't be feeling so confused! Sighing sharply he picked himself up off the floor and decided to go back to bed. After all, it was Saturday, and he wouldn't let that idiot steal his sleep in as well as his sanity.

It was past midday by the time Morinaga reached Nagoya station. When he got onto the platform he saw Masaki sitting on a bench, looking down at his feet and drumming his fingers on the edge of the seat. As the train pulled away from the station he look up and, upon seeing Morinaga, a huge grin spread across his face, and he hurried over to sweep Morinaga up in a huge hug. Morinaga couldn't help but smile – it had been a while since somebody had been so happy to see him.

"It's good to see you again Tetsuhiro," Masaki said once he had released him, the smile still on his face.

"You too," Morinaga replied.

"So, what did you want to do for the rest of the day?" Masaki asked, taking the bag out of Morinaga's hand.

Morinaga paused for a moment, thinking. "I'd like to see the town again actually. It's been so long since I was here…"

"Well then, a town tour it is," Masaki replied, still smiling, before guiding Morinaga out of the train station and towards the car.

Not much had changed since Morinaga had left all those years ago; a few new bars, the shopping mall had been renovated, changes like that, but Morinaga was confident he'd still be able to find his way around the place. Seeing it all again brought back a lot of good memories…and a lot of bad ones. He tried not to focus on that though, instead talking to Masaki about life since he'd left. Yet he couldn't quite ignore the little voice in the back of his head which whispered that it hadn't been a good idea to come back…a voice that sounded a lot like Souichi's.

By evening they ended up at one of the new bars, one far enough away from Kunihiro's house and work that there was no risk of running into him. It had been a while since Morinaga had been out drinking with a friend, and he was enjoying himself, perhaps a little too much. It was almost midnight by the time Masaki dragged Morinaga from the bar and finally drove him back to his place.

Masaki lived in a one bedroom flat near the edge of town. He let Morinaga inside to have a look around before removing his bag from the boot and putting it down in his room. Just then Morinaga walked into the bedroom, a slightly confused look on his face.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Morinaga asked, having observed the fact that there was only one bedroom and, more to the point, only one bed.

Masaki was impressed that Morinaga could still walk and talk properly. When they'd been together years ago he hadn't been able to hold much alcohol at all. He must have drunk a lot over the past few years to have built up that tolerance, and Masaki wondered why. He quickly wished he hadn't – a wave of guilt swept over him as he realised that it had probably been his fault.

"Um…Masaki?" Morinaga said slowly, waving a hand in front of his face.

Masaki snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, um, you're sleeping here," he replied, gesturing to bed.

Morinaga looked confused. "Then where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch," Masaki replied nonchalantly.

Morinaga paused, remembering the size of the two seater couch, and then looking back to the large double bed in the centre of the room.

"You could just sleep here you know," he said, gesturing to the bed,

Masaki gave an awkward smile. "I better not."

"Why not," Morinaga pressed, "It's easily big enough. I mean, it won't actually mean anything to either of us, so why does it matter?"

Masaki sighed, looking away. "That's just it. To me…to me it does mean something…I still…I still really like you. Tetsuhiro, I think…I think I'm still in love with you. And this time I don't mean your brother, I mean you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morinaga stood frozen, staring at his friend, who was still looking firmly at the floor, cheeks crimson.

"Masaki…" Morinaga said softly after a moment, breaking the awkward silence. "I had no idea…"

Masaki sighed sadly, looking up to make eye contact with Morinaga once more. "Neither did I, until I heard from Kunihiro that you'd kept my secret all those years. I was amazed that someone I'd hurt so much could still be so loyal. I couldn't stop thinking about you, to the point where I had to come and see you and apologise in person. But when I saw you, and you were so glad to see me, and you accepted my apology so easily, I realised it wasn't just guilt I was harbouring…"

And with that Masaki closed the few steps between them and kissed his former lover very softly on the mouth. Morinaga stood frozen, completely bewildered, but after a moment he couldn't help but give in to those soft lips. He closed his eyes and kissed the man back, opening his mouth slightly to allow their tongues to intertwine. Something felt a little different, a little off, but he didn't mind – he was caught in the heat of the moment. He wrapped one arm around the other man's waist, allowing his other hand to move up and run through that long, silver hair he loved so much…

But that wasn't what his hand found. Abruptly he opened his eyes and leapt back, one hand over his mouth, as Masaki looked at him with a confused and slightly disappointed expression. As soon as he'd closed his eyes, his mind had automatically replaced Masaki with Souichi. He stood frozen, trying to comprehend his actions.

"Morinaga?" Masaki asked softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so rashly, it's just, I really-,"

"No no," Morinaga said, cutting him off. "It's my fault. I should have pulled away to start with. You see, that guy I'm living with, my senpai, I…I'm in love with him. I'm sorry."

Masaki smiled sadly. "Don't be; your brother already told me as much. It's just that, when your senpai said you weren't dating, I hoped… well, I hoped Kunihiro had misunderstood."

Morinaga sighed. "Yeah, well, we're not exactly dating. I mean, we're more than friends, I think, but he…he doesn't like it. Well, he says he doesn't anyway, and I don't know what to think anymore. It's…complicated."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Masaki replied gently. "I'm…going to go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Morinaga replied, and then Masaki left the room, closing the door behind him.

Morinaga sat back on the bed, his head in his hands. To find out that his former lover, his first love, was still in love with him…he didn't know what to think. He was still very much in love with Souichi, of that much he was sure, but he didn't know how to handle this new piece of information. It was the first time in a very long time that someone had said the words 'I love you' to him, and, although they were coming from the wrong person, they sounded pretty good none the less. He pulled back the covers and curled up in the bed, trying unsuccessfully not to think about it so he could get to sleep. But it was a very long time before dreams claimed him.

Morinaga wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Souichi lay in bed, wondering why the room felt so lonely, even though he always slept on his own. It was way past midnight, but he hadn't been able to stop the same question running through his head on repeat, again and again – where was Morinaga really? He tried to put it out of his head, to turn his brain off and go to sleep, but it wasn't working.

"Argh, stupid idiot, stopping me from sleeping when he's not even fucking here!" Souichi said out loud in frustration. There was really only one way to solve this.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the lounge room, not bothering to put a shirt on – there was nobody home to guard himself from. He picked up the phone book and flicked through until he found the number he was looking for and, though he was sure everyone would be asleep, he proceeded to dial anyway.

Kunihiro's sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name's Souichi Tatsumi, I'm Tetsuhiro's senpai at the university," Souichi began, feeling odd using Morinaga's first name.

"I know who you are," Kunihiro began, now sounding annoyed, "What do you want? You do realise it's the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I do realise that, I'm very sorry. I was just wondering if Tetsuhiro was with you."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "No," he replied slowly, "why would he be here?"

Souichi frowned. "No reason, I just wanted to check. Sorry about disturbing you, goodbye."

"Wait wait wait," said Kunihiro, "has something happened, should I be worried?"

"No no," Souichi replied, "He, er, he said he was going to stay with someone for the night, and I wanted to talk to him about a report, so I'm just trying to contact him. Sorry about this, goodbye." And with that Souichi hung up the phone, before Kunihiro could question him further.

So it had been a lie! That little bastard had left without telling him where he was really going, as if he had something to hide! Souichi's temper flared – how dare he! He was now more awake than ever; this really wasn't going to be a good night…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Morinaga woke up the next morning, he found Masaki already up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," said Masaki when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Good morning," Morinaga replied, a little unsure how to act after last night's events. But as they sat down to eat, Masaki was his usual, cheerful self, striking up a conversation as if nothing had happened, and Morinaga was only too happy to follow that lead.

Everything was normal right up until they reached the train station at around midday. But when they went to say goodbye, Masaki couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Look, I know you're in love with your senpai," Masaki began, speaking quickly and quietly, "but I still want you to consider us. I'll do anything – I could leave Nagoya, move closer to you, and we could live together. You wouldn't have to change anything. And I know you're not in love with me now, but you used to be, and I think I could make you fall for me again if you gave me a chance. I could make you forget about your feelings for your senpai, you wouldn't have to be so confused…please, just tell me you'll think about it."

Slightly stunned, Morinaga could do nothing but nod.

Masaki smiled slightly. "Good. I really think I could make you happy." With that he lent in and gave Morinaga a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking back out of the train station, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed him.

Morinaga loaded his bag onto the train and got on, his head spinning. What was he going to do? He loved Souichi, he loved Souichi more than anything, but he had to be honest with himself. This love had remained unrequited for almost five years – for month's he'd been trying to get Souichi to fall in love with him, to no avail. Perhaps it was time to move on – after all, Masaki was still important to him, with his help maybe he'd be able to move on. But as much sense as this all made in his head, he was having a very difficult time getting his heart to agree with him.

It was just past midday, but Souichi was still in bed. He didn't usually sleep this late, but he hadn't fallen asleep until past three in the morning, and he really didn't want to get up. However, the phone had woken him up, and he felt obliged to drag himself out of bed and see who it was. He absolutely would not admit that he hoped it was Morinaga finally coming clean about where he really was.

By the time he reached the phone it had already gone to the answering machine, and he paused for a moment to listen to who it was.

Hey Tetsuhiro, it's me, Masaki. I guess you're not home yet – no surprise, it's a long train ride hey? Well anyway, I got home after dropping you at the train station and realised you'd left your mobile here still on charge. I went back to the train station to give it to you, but by the time I got there you'd already gone. So I can come and drop it over on the weekend if you want, or if you need it before then I can mail it to you. Just call me when you get this message and tell me what you want to do. Thanks for a great weekend, and don't forget what I said. Talk to you later, bye.

The answering machine cut out with a beep. Souichi stared down at the phone before abruptly picking it up and hurling it across the room, a loud crash echoing as it hit the wall and smashed into pieces. He didn't think he'd been so furious since the time Morinaga had first forced him! How dare he! Not only had Morinaga lied about where he was going, but he'd gone and seen the one person Souichi had specifically told him not to! And it sounded like he'd had a fan-bloody-tastic time too! Stupid, gay bastard! Apparently forcing one man wasn't enough for him; he had to bloody have two! This was why he hated homos! He paced up and down the apartment, absolutely seething – there was no way he'd let Morinaga get away with this!

It was nearly eleven at night by the time Morinaga's train pulled into the station. He grabbed his bag and hailed a taxi, still contemplating what had happened over the weekend. He needed to find a way to put it to the back of his thoughts, so when he got home and saw Souichi the next morning, he would be able to act normally. But that was anything but easy.

Morinaga arrived home, still not sure what to say, how to act. He sighed as he walked up the stairs and reached for his door key. _Oh well_, he thought to himself_ maybe another night to sleep on it will help me clear things up_. He opened the front door, expecting the lights to be out and Souichi to be fast asleep. Instead, he walked in to find the lounge room light on and Souichi sitting on the couch, looking directly at him with what he could only describe as a murderous gaze.

"Oh, um, Senpai, I, er, didn't think you'd still be up," said Morinaga, stunned and worried by the look Souichi was giving him.

"Oh really," replied Souichi dryly, sounding much too composed for his facial expression, which only scared Morinaga more. "Well there you go. Did you have a nice time?"

"Um, yes," replied Morinaga slowly, his heart racing as the terror built up.

"Oh good," Souichi replied sarcastically, "Masaki thought so too."

Morinaga's jaw dropped as the blood drained from his face. And Souichi…Souichi couldn't contain his anger any longer.

"You bastard!" he screamed, "I told you! I told you not to meet with him again, so what do you do? You catch the train down there and spend the fucking weekend with him!"

He lashed out, striking Morinaga in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet and send him barreling to the floor.

"How, how did you…" Morinaga whimpered, one hand clutching the cheek Souichi had punched.

"He left a message on the answering machine saying you left your phone at his house! What, did you forget to mention that I wasn't supposed to know about it when you were organising your little gay-buddy shenanigans?"

"Senpai…it's just…I thought…" Morinaga began, unable to find the words to explain himself.

"Just…go," Souichi growled, "I don't want to see your face for a while."

Morinaga scrabbled off the floor, picked up his keys and wallet, and walked straight back out the house.

Once he was gone, Souichi let out a sigh, pressing one hand against his temple. Why did Morinaga have to get him so worked up? Especially when they had to go to university the next day. He decided to just go to bed. Morinaga would probably be back in a few hours, and he wanted to be asleep when he got back.

Morinaga walked down the dark streets to his usual bar, using the back of his hand to wipe away the stray tear which rolled down his face. He really needed to talk to someone who wasn't so involved in what was going on.

"Angel-kun!" Hiroto cried when Morinaga walked in. "It's been too long! How have you been?"

"Ugh," replied Morinaga, slumping down on to one of the bar stood and resting his head on the bar.

"Oh, not so great huh?" Hiroto said sympathetically. "Let me get you something to drink, and you can tell me all about it."

He called out to someone out the back, who came out to replace him, before getting Morinaga a beer and guiding him to a table. They took a seat, and Morinaga proceeded to tell him everything, from when Masaki had first rocked up at this front door right up to Souichi kicking him out of the house.

"I don't know what to do," Morinaga sighed upon completing the story.

"My poor Angel-kun," Hiroto cooed, resting one hand on Morinaga's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you. If you're asking my opinion, I must say, despite everything, a relationship with Masaki doesn't sound like a bad option. I mean, I've been rooting for you and your senpai ever since I found out, you know I have, but I've got to say, your relationship's still rocky at best. I mean, maybe it's time to move on, and who better to move on with that someone you already know, someone you know you could love, and who loves you back."

"I know," Morinaga sighed, "it all makes sense it my head. It's just that, whenever I think of Senpai, I can't…I can't imagine ever leaving him, I can't imagine ever _not_ loving him…"

Hiroto looked at his close friend with pity. "You know what, why don't you come and stay at my place for the night," he offered, "It'll keep you out of your senpai's way and give you some room to think."

Morinaga smiled gratefully. "Thanks, that's probably the best thing to do right now. I don't have anything with me though."

"No problem," Hiroto replied, "you can borrow some of my stuff. You'll just have to stay here until midnight, that's when my shift finishes."

Morinaga nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

"Hey, I'll help you whenever I can," replied Hiroto, and with that he went back to work, leaving Morinaga at the table with the rest of his drink.

By the time they got back to Hiroto's place, it was almost twelve thirty. Hiroto set up a spare futon in the lounge room, and lent Morinaga a pair of pyjamas.

"Do you think I should call Senpai and let him know where I am?" Morinaga asked as he sat down on the futon.

Hiroto shook his head. "Don't worry about it, he's probably already asleep. Besides, it might be good to make him worry for a night."

Morinaga sighed. "I don't think he'll be that worried…relieved might be closer to the mark."

"You never know," replied Hiroto, "well, I'll let you get some sleep. See you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Morinaga, "and thanks for all this."

"You're welcome," Hiroto replied gently, before switching off the light and going to bed himself.

Morinaga lay in the dark, thinking over the past few days. It seemed like his first gut instinct was right; it would have been better if he'd never gone to Nagoya in the first place. Now he had to make one of the toughest decisions of his life. But what was the right choice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Souichi woke with a start the next morning to the beeping of the alarm. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed his glasses and sat up. It was then that he realised something was amiss. He got dressed and walked out, wondering why it was so quiet. Normally Morinaga was up before him, so by the time he got up breakfast was already cooked and on the table. But when he walked out the table was bare, as was the kitchen. As he wandered around the apartment it soon became obvious why – Morinaga had never come home last night.

Souichi tried very hard to ignore the ball of worry which quickly settled in his stomach. Where had he spent the night? If he'd gone back to Masaki's house again, he'd kill him, for real this time. Yet he had a feeling that wasn't the case – there wouldn't be any trains running to Nagoya that late at night. So where was he? _It doesn't matter_ he thought stubbornly to himself, _I'm sure I'll see him at the university anyway, and then I'll give him hell for not contacting me and telling me where he was._

But when he reached the university, Morinaga wasn't there. At first he thought he was just late, which only made him even angrier. But as the day stretched on, the worry began to build as well. The last time he'd told Morinaga not to show his face, he hadn't seen him again for two weeks…But surely he'd learnt his lesson since then; he wouldn't leave again, right?

Souichi wasn't convinced. By the time it got to his lunch break, he was down at the administrative office.

"Excuse me, you haven't heard from Morinaga recently, have you?" he asked.

"Tetsuhiro Morinaga? No, I haven't seen him in a while," the secretary replied.

"Alright, thank you," said Souichi, turning around and going back to the lab. Souichi couldn't decide whether this was good news – Morinaga hadn't filled out a leaving form and so was still around – or bad news – he was acting so rashly he hadn't thought to notify the university. He really hoped it was the former.

It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning by the time the sunlight woke Morinaga. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering why he felt like he'd forgotten something. Suddenly it clicked, and he leapt out of bed in a panic. It was Monday; he was supposed to be at university two hours ago!

"Hiroto!" he called, and a moment later Hiroto strode casually out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, in complete contrast to Morinaga's panicked tone.

"It's Monday, I'm supposed to be at uni! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Masaki shrugged. "You looked really peaceful asleep, and I figured after the weekend you've had you could use a break."

"Oh man, Senpai's going to kill me!" said Morinaga, completely stressed out.

"Relax," Hiroto urged, "look, you can have a bite to eat here and then go in at lunch time or something. I mean, I don't think your senpai can get much madder than he already is."

Morinaga just looked at him – clearly, he underestimated Souichi. But there was nothing to be done about it now, so he decided to take Hiroto's advice anyway.

It was about lunch time by the time Morinaga had left Hiroto's place and was walking to the university. He was in the middle of trying to make up an excuse for being so late, when he thought he heard somebody calling his name. He paused, listening.

"Tetsuhiro…Tetsuhiro!"

Yes, there was definitely somebody calling his name. He turned around, looking for the person…and froze. Running down the street, waving a hand to try and get Morinaga's attention, was Masaki.

It was less than a minute before Masaki was standing next to him, albeit out of breath.

"Masaki?" Morinaga asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I got…really worried…when you didn't…call," he replied between breaths, "so I…called in sick and…caught the first train…here…this morning." He paused, taking a few deep breathes so he could speak properly. "I was coming to find you at uni…but then I ran into you here."

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Morinaga replied a little sheepishly. In the chaos that had been the night before, he'd completely forgotten about the phone call that had sparked it all. In fact, he hadn't even got to listen to the message.

"Don't worry about it," Masaki replied with a smile, and he handed Morinaga his phone. "So what happened last night?"

Morinaga sighed. "Thanks for the phone," he said, putting it in his pocket. "Let's take a walk and I'll explain." It was a long story, and he didn't want Masaki so close to the university, on the off chance that Souichi came out and found them.

They walked aimlessly as Morinaga explained what had happened when he got home; he didn't care where they went as long as it was away from the university. As the story went on, Masaki looked more and more horrified.

"Tetsuhiro, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Masaki said sincerely once Morinaga had told him everything.

Morinaga waved his apology away. "It's not your fault, I probably should have told you. I just didn't want you to feel bad about wanting to meet up. Besides, I'm used to it; it…doesn't take much to get Senpai fired up."

Masaki frowned; he didn't like the idea of somebody treating Morinaga like that, but he was in no position to be condemnatory, considering his own past actions.

"Hey, I've got a hotel booked that's not far from here, why don't we go and have a quick drink before you go home," Masaki suggested.

Morinaga paused. He knew straight up that this wasn't a very good idea. But there was little point going back to the university now, by the time he got there the day would be almost over, just as there was no point going home to an empty house to stew over what was in store for him.

"Alright," Morinaga agreed, "but it'll have to be quick, I need to be home by four."

Masaki nodded, and led him towards the hotel.

It was a fine hotel, with good drinks and a comfortable atmosphere. The same thing couldn't be said for the conversation. Masaki knew he didn't have much time left, so it didn't take him long to get to the point.

"Tetsuhiro, have you given any more thought to what I said yesterday?" Masaki asked a little shyly.

Morinaga was about to correct him when he realised that it had, in fact, only been yesterday. It seemed like much longer than that. "Yes," he replied, "a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm any closer to being able to give you an answer."

Masaki nodded. "That's fair enough, what I'm asking you isn't easy, I know. But I'd really like an answer in the next few days if possible – I'll be here until Thursday, and I thought if I had an answer a bit before then I might be able to start looking at some places, depending on your answer of course."

Morinaga nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Look, I think I need to talk to Senpai about it first. If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Of course," Masaki replied. "Just contact the hotel if you have an answer."

Morinaga nodded, got up, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tetsuhiro," he called just as Morinaga was leaving, "Don't feel pressured, okay? I want you to do what you think is best for you, not what you think is best for everybody else."

Morinaga smiled and nodded, "Thanks." And with that he left.

When Souichi got home, he found Morinaga sitting on the couch, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Upon seeing the younger man, Souichi was both relieved and furious.

"Morinaga!" he yelled, "where the hell have you been? Do you have _any idea_ how worried I was? I thought you'd run off again!"

"I'm sorry Senpai," Morinaga replied meekly, though he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat upon hearing that Souichi had been worried about him.

"You're sorry? Well then, you can start by telling me where you've been!"

"Well, I stayed the night at Hiroto's place," Morinaga began, before Souichi interrupted him.

"Wait, what? Hiroto? As in your 'friend' at the gay bar?" questioned Souichi loudly. He was quite sure Hiroto and Morinaga had been more than 'just friends' once upon a time.

Morinaga nodded.

"What, you had to go find _another_ man?" Souichi yelled.

Morinaga winced, but continued without answering the question – what he had to say was important, and he needed to say it now before he lost his nerve.

"Anyway, I woke up late at his house," Morinaga continued, ignoring Souichi's suspicious glare, "and I was on my way to uni at about lunch time when I ran into Masaki, who-"

"Excuse me?" Souichi screamed, interrupting again, "You ran into Masaki? You just don't listen do you, you fucking idiot? I-"

"Senpai, just shut up at pay attention!" Morinaga yelled, getting to his feet as his nerves and frustration at the situation boiled over.

Souichi was so shocked by the outburst that he stopped mid sentence.

"Right," began Morinaga, using his anger to give him the courage to say what he had to, "When I was at Masaki's on the weekend, he told me…he told me he was still in love with me. Me this time, not my brother. He offered to move here and have us live together; he really wants a second chance."

Souichi paused for a moment, thinking this through, before snorting and rolling his eyes. "What an idiot! Typical homo, thinking he can just-"

"Would you shut up with the gay thing?" Morinaga interrupted loudly, sick of everything being blamed on someone's sexuality.

Souichi looked up at Morinaga, completely stunned. "Hang on a minute, don't tell me you're actually considering his offer?" he questioned incredulously. Surely Morinaga wasn't that dumb, right?

"As a matter of fact, I am," Morinaga replied bluntly.

Souichi's jaw dropped. "Are you seriously that big of an idiot?" Souichi asked, too bewildered to even yell, "After all the shit he put you through, you would actually even contemplate taking him back."

"Why not," Morinaga replied, sounding defeated. "I put up with you, and you're no better."

"Wait just a minute!" began Souichi, raising is voice again.

"No, _you_ wait just a minute," Morinaga snapped back, "Because it's true. You yell at me, you hit me, you take advantage of what I'm willing to do for you without even so much as a thank you! You expect me to be there for you, to do everything for you, without considering my feelings at all! You _know_ how I feel about you, and you must _know_ how much it hurts to be with you every day just as friends, when I've wanted so much more for so long, but you don't care! You just do whatever _you_ want, whatever's convenient for _you_. And when I try to be close to you, when I try to show you how I feel, you reject me completely, because you seem to be totally _incapable_ of doing something for somebody else! But you know what, I love you anyway! I've loved you for five years, and what have you done in all that time to make me feel accepted, to make me feel even vaguely wanted? _Nothing!_ So don't you dare take the moral high ground and lecture me about Masaki,_ you're just as bad as each other_. The only difference is that he's realised his mistake, and _he's sorry!_"

Souichi stared at Morinaga, completely and utterly speechless.

"And I still do love you," Morinaga said with a sigh, "more than anything. But maybe…maybe it's time for me to accept you'll never love me back." With that he turned and walked away into his bedroom, before Souichi could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Souichi stepped forward and collapsed onto the couch, shaking all over. Morinaga…Morinaga was really thinking about moving out? Of going back to just being university friends with him? He knew he should be happy about this news, overjoyed even, but somehow…all he could think about was what Morinaga had said to him – 'you're just as bad as each other'… Was that really true? He supposed he could sort of see where Morinaga was coming from; perhaps he had been a little insensitive. But as bad as the person who'd lied to him, betrayed him and left him broken? Souichi didn't enjoy that comparison at all. And the other thing – Masaki was sorry… Was _he_ sorry? He certainly hadn't set out with the intention of hurting Morinaga so much. And he hated seeing him so upset – Morinaga hadn't left fast enough to hide the glistening tears from him. So yes, he supposed he was sorry. After all, the man was important to him. The real question now was, _how_ important. Did he…did he love him? Instinctively his mind answered with a firm _no_, but for the first time…for the first time he wasn't one hundred percent sure that that was entirely the right answer. Because, as much as it disgusted him to admit, the thought of Morinaga moving out and having a relationship with another man made him sick to his stomach.

In his room, Morinaga wasn't fairing much better. He lay flat on his stomach, a crying mess as the tension of the past few days finally overflowed. He hadn't meant to be so cruel to Souichi, but, well, it had all been true. And this thought, this realisation that Souichi was just as bad as Masaki, only threw him off more. Furthermore, all he could see in his mind's eye was that look of total shock on Souichi's face as he'd spilled everything to him. And, he was fairly certain he was just seeing what he wanted to see, but it had looked to him like there had also been a touch of…regret. Morinaga clutched his head, not knowing what to think, and definitely not brave enough to go out there and face Souichi again.

Eventually, a rumbling stomach pulled Souichi from his thoughts, which were only going round in circles anyway. He looked up at the time – it was past 6 o'clock. For half a second he considered asking Morinaga what was happening with dinner, but he quickly decided that that was probably a dumb idea. Instead, he picked up his mobile and called one of their favourite take out places.

Twenty minutes later, dinner arrived. Once he'd paid the delivery man, Souichi decided he should probably see if Morinaga wanted anything to eat yet. He knocked very softly on the bedroom door and, when he got no answer, he opened the door to see what was going on. Morinaga lay on his bed, asleep, the tear tracks still visible on his face. Souichi sighed and closed the door gently; he didn't want to wake him up now that he was looking peaceful.

Instead, he left a note on the table telling Morinaga that his dinner was in the microwave if he wanted it. Then, after eating his own dinner, he decided to go to his room and try and get some work done. After all, he'd been so distracted during the day that he hadn't been able to finish any of his reports.

However, and hour later, and he was still staring at a blank sheet of paper. _This was a stupid idea_ he thought to himself _I'm even more unfocused now that I was today_. Souichi sighed, frustrated, and flopped back onto his bed. Only Morinaga could throw him off pace this completely. And he still had no idea what to do about what he'd just been told…

About an hour later, Morinaga sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. _Hmm, must have fallen asleep_ he thought. He was hungry, so he dragged himself out into the kitchen to find the note from Souichi sitting on the table. _Souichi cooked?_ Upon opening the microwave door and seeing the take out box, his confusion was dispelled. _Of course Souichi didn't cook_. And he laughed a little at himself for entertaining such notions.

But the food was nice, and exactly what he liked to eat. Souichi knew his taste in food at least. He went to thank him, but paused just as he was about to knock on the door. He wasn't quite sure what to say, how to act. It wasn't the first time they'd fought, not by a long shot, but it wasn't very often that Morinaga stood up for himself the way he had not long ago, and it certainly wasn't very often that their fights were over something that…meaningful. Would Souichi be angry, or still confused? Would he be willing to even talk to Morinaga or not? Morinaga decided he wasn't quite ready to find out; he turned away from the door, leaving Souichi in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, things were back to normal, in an act of disregard against the previous night's conversation that only Souichi could produce. Well, almost back to normal. There was a little less conversation than usual, and, was it just Morinaga's imagination, or was Souichi being a little…nicer? Okay, perhaps 'nice' wasn't the word for it, but a little less tyrannical. Either way, it didn't really make Morinaga feel any better – if Souichi was ignoring what had happened the night before, did that mean that he didn't care?

Of course, this wasn't the case. Souichi did care. A lot. The only thing was, he still wasn't entirely sure _why_ he cared so much, what he was actually feeling, so it was easiest for him to act like he was feeling nothing at all. He didn't really see that that wouldn't help the situation at all.

After a day of both men living in their own little world of contemplation, whilst trying to act normally, they arrived home. Souichi opened the door and walked in, but paused when he heard Morinaga walk in, shut the door, and then stop just inside the entrance way. He turned to look at him with a questioning expression on his face, to find Morinaga staring at the floor, looking uncomfortable as he fiddled with his own set of keys.

"Senpai," he said slowly, in a tone that was clearly supposed to be non-offensive, "I think…I'm going to go and see Masaki." He winced as he said the last word, expecting Souichi to lash out again.

Upon hearing the other man's name, Souichi's temper flared, but, for the first time in perhaps ever, he tried to keep it under control.

"Why?" he asked through clenched teeth, unable to say any more without loosing control.

"I just…want to see what he has in mind, as far as apartments go…you know, sizes, number of bedrooms, etcetera. Because, you know," Morinaga paused, taking a deep breath, "perhaps that might be the best thing, for us."

Souichi stood less than a foot from the other man, frozen, unable to speak. Morinaga sighed and turned to leave. However, he was stopped as a hand reached out to grab his own at the last second. He turned to find Souichi clutching his hand, looking down with his hair hanging forward so Morinaga couldn't see his face.

"Don't…" he murmured, still looking down.

"Senpai…?" Morinaga asked uncertainly, pulling his hand free so he could turn around properly and face him.

"Don't…go…"

Morinaga watched a single, sparkling tear fall to the floor. "Senpai…I…" Morinaga began, completely thrown off by Souichi's reaction. "Look, I don't really want to, I still love _you_. But I don't…I don't think I can handle this anymore."

"But you shouldn't start living with someone you don't have feelings for if they have feelings for you!" Souichi snapped, looking up, so Morinaga could finally see the blush across his cheeks and the tear tracks down his face. He looked so…vulnerable.

Still, he couldn't help but give a small, sad laugh at Souichi's hypocritical words. "Why not, you did, didn't you?" Morinaga pointed out.

Souichi said nothing, simply averting his eyes.

"Well, you don't love me, do you?" Morinaga pressed, as more of a statement than a question. He was determined to prove a point, not only to Souichi, but to himself.

Souichi did nothing, said nothing.

"Senpai, this is your last chance; do you love me?" Morinaga's heart raced, a last hope flaring for just a moment.

But Souichi said nothing, and his hope quickly faded to a crushing sense of disappointment and sorrow.

"That's what I thought," he sighed, his voice impossibly sad, and he turned to the door once more.

And then, a single word, barely audible, slipped between Souichi's lips. "_Yes_."

Morinaga spun around instantly to find Souichi with one hand clasped over his mouth, cheeks crimson, eyes wide as they looked down at the floor, looking almost as shocked as Morinaga.

"Senpai?" Morinaga murmured, astounded. He stepped forward and took both of Souichi's hands in his own, lifting his chin so Souichi was practically forced to look Morinaga in the eye.

"Did…did you just say what I thought you said. Did you just say yes?" Morinaga asked anxiously, trying unsuccessfully not to get his hopes up.

Souichi was silent, incapable of speech, taken aback by his own actions.

"Senpai _please_," Morinaga begged, his own eyes unable to hold back the tears any longer, "Do you love me?"

Souichi could do nothing but close his eyes and…nod.

For one long moment Morinaga just stood there, staring at Souichi, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. And then he abruptly let go of his hands to pull him into a crushing hug. Souichi opened his eyes in shock and stood motionless for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Morinaga and pulling himself even closer, clutching his shirt and burying his head in his shoulder. After a minute Morinaga pulled back slightly, causing Souichi to look up. And as soon as he did he found Morinaga's lips pressing hard against his own.

This time, Souichi didn't even try to pretend that this wasn't what he wanted. He kissed him back, grazing his tongue on Morinaga's teeth as he pressed himself even more firmly against him. Whether it was the heady kiss or the relief of finally admitting everything to himself, Souichi didn't know, but he was soon feeling weak and sunk to the floor, pulling Morinaga with him.

This worked for Morinaga just fine. He pushed Souichi back onto the floor and straddled him, when he felt something press against his leg. He paused inches from Souichi's face, a slight smirk on his face.

"Senpai, are you hard already?" he asked, a spark of amusement joining the desire blazing in his eyes.

Souichi's response was to reach for Morinaga's collar and pull his face down that extra few inches so that their lips collided once more.

"Shut up," Souichi murmured as they broke off their passionate kiss for a moment to breathe, "So are you."

Morinaga had nothing to say – it was true after all. Instead he moved his mouth back to Souichi's, catching his lower lip between his teeth, causing the older man to moan. He moved from Souichi's mouth to his neck, dragging his tongue from his jaw to his collar bone, and pinching the skin between his teeth every so often.

Whilst his mouth was busy with his neck, Morinaga's hand moved under Souichi's shirt, pushing it up to reveal is chest, and, more importantly, his nipples. He dragged a nail lightly back and forth over one nipple, and was rewarded with another moan. Taking this as a sign to continue, he moved his mouth from his neck to his chest, sucking and licking one nipple whilst one hand pinched and twisted the other.

Souichi squirmed, but this time with pleasure. He didn't know what it was that made his nipples so incredibly sensitive, only that Morinaga's actions felt like they were turning his blood to liquid fire, and most of the fire was rushing downwards. Yet something wasn't quite right.

"Ahh," he cried as Morinaga bit one nipple particularly hard, "Ngh, n-no…st-stop."

Morinaga paused to look up at Souichi, one hand still playing with a hardened nipple. "But Senpai, don't you want this?" Morinaga asked, a little confused. He thought that they were past the denial now.

"N-not here," Souichi panted, "It h-hurts."

Morinaga looked down at the hard, wooden floorboards Souichi was laying on, and understanding dawned. Wordlessly, he pulled Souichi to his feet and dragged him into his bedroom.

Moments later Souichi was pushed back onto Morinaga's bed. He watched hungrily as Morinaga stripped hastily, finally freeing this throbbing erection. He only had time to think that his own pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable before Morinaga was on top of him again, kissing him and grinding against him.

"Better?" Morinaga whispered in Souichi's ear just before he divested the man of his shirt.

Souichi nodded, unable to form a cohesive sentence.

"Senpai," Morinaga began, before pressing his lips to his chest, "those pants" – another kiss, moving down – "are looking" – Morinaga ran his tongue over Souichi's belly button, making him moan – "uncomfortably" – he ran his hands up and down Souichi's chest, his teeth nipping at the skin just above Souichi's wait line – "tight". And as if to prove a point, Morinaga pressed a hand against his restricted member, massaging him through the material.

"Ah, hng," Souichi cried, "Mori...naga...take…them…off…"

Morinaga liked to tease Souichi, but he couldn't deny such a blatant appeal. He swiftly removed the rest of his clothing, finally leaving Souichi unrestricted. And since he already had his head so close to Souichi's hardened member…

Souichi gasped loudly as he felt Morinaga's tongue lick the length of his shaft. His heart rate picked up even more, his whole body quivering with anticipation – he already knew how good Morinaga's mouth felt. He wasn't left disappointed; seconds later his hard on was engulfed by the sweet, moist heat.

"Unnn…hah…" Souichi was unable to hold his voice back as Morinaga's tongue worked its way from base to tip, lingering on the more sensitive spots. Souichi gripped the bed sheets, trying to hold back. But he could feel the fire building in the pit of his stomach, and knew that if this continued for much longer he would…But suddenly, disappointingly, the heat was gone. That damn Morinaga, he always knew exactly how far he could push it without pushing him over the edge.

Morinaga, knowing he'd taken Souichi as far as he could without letting him come, moved his tongue back to a sensitive spot on Souichi's neck, and tapped two fingers on Souichi's lips. Knowing where those fingers would soon be going, he opened his mouth and let them past his teeth, sucking on them and running his tongue over them, making sure that they were thoroughly coated in saliva.

Though it was only his fingers, the sensation was enough to make Morinaga give out a small, involuntary groan. Upon hearing this, a peculiar thought entered Souichi's head. Why should he be the only one moaning here? That hardly seemed fair. So, keeping Morinaga's fingers in his mouth, he reached down between them, slowly, shyly, and ran two fingers gently down Morinaga's shaft.

"Aaahn," Morinaga cried out at the sudden contact. And far from being disgusted by his actions, hearing Morinaga's voice like that only made Souichi harder. He suddenly understood why Morinaga loved hearing his voice so much. Wanting to hear more, he wrapped his hand around Morinaga's dripping member and dragged it gently up and down, still sucking on his fingers as well.

Morinaga was drowning in ecstasy. To have Souichi here, completely willing, was amazing enough, but this? He'd wanted it forever, but hadn't imagined it would ever actually happen. And whilst this was Souichi's first time, he'd had it done to him by Morinaga often enough to know what to do, what felt good.

"Sen…pai…feels so…goo-AAH" Morinaga knew he was yelling, but he didn't care. It felt wonderful, _so_ wonderful, but he was getting dangerously close to the edge. Gathering every last scrap of will power, he pulled his fingers out of Souichi's mouth and pushed his hand away.

Souichi was about to protest, but all coherent thoughts were forgotten as Morinaga's slick fingers pressed against his entrance. Morinaga glanced up briefly at Souichi and, upon seeing the man's frantic nod, pushed inside.

It felt strange for Souichi, but not in a bad way – he was used to it now, and knew what to do so it didn't hurt. He relaxed his muscled as Morinaga pushed in further, stretching him and looking for that sensitive spot.

"AUUGH!" Souichi cried out as pleasure racked his body. "Nuhhh….there…"

"I know," Morinaga whispered, giving Souichi a fiery kiss as he hit that gland again, adding an extra finger as he both prepared and pleasured him.

"E-enough," Souichi moaned after a minute or two, "stop - ah! - teasing...m-me."

Morinaga was about to disagree, to say he wasn't ready, when he remembered that Souichi found a little bit of pain anything but a turn-off. That, and his own quivering member was screaming out for that tight warmth. So, knowing what position Souichi seemed to gain the most pleasure from, he turned him over, and, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other around his waist, thrust into him.

"AHAAA" Souichi yelled, at first from the pain, but then the intense pleasure as Morinaga's erection found his prostate. Morinaga could empathise completely – the sensation of thrusting into the tight, delicious warmth that was Souichi was….indescribable. He almost came right then, but he managed to hold back, not wanting to come before Souichi.

Instead, he drove into him with more force, unable to hold back, hitting Souichi's prostate every time. Souichi was trembling, unable to stop his voice getting louder as Morinaga did everything right. The hand around Souichi's waist snaked down to stroke his member gently, which was dripping in anticipation. This extra stimulation pushed Souichi right to the edge where he hung, wavering, waiting for the slightest thing to push him over the edge. Morinaga, sensing how close he was, pulled him closer and, with one particularly deep thrust, whispered in his ear, "_Now_!"

That was all it took to push him over the edge. Souichi came, hard, practically screaming as he coated Morinaga's hand in the sticky substance. As he did so every muscle in his body tensed, including the ones surrounding Morinaga, and the extra pressure pushed him into an orgasm of his own. He held Souichi tightly as he rode the waves of pleasure, and he knew he'd never had anyone as good as Souichi.

Exhausted, Morinaga collapsed sideway, pulling Souichi down onto the mattress with him. Souichi turned around so he could wrap his arms around Morinaga, the way Morinaga had his arms wrapped around him, and pull himself closer. Both men said nothing for a moment, the only sound in the room their laboured breathing. Then Morinaga pulled Souichi's hair gently, making him look up, and gave him a gentle, tender kiss.

"I love you Senpai," Morinaga murmured, pressing his lips against the top of Souichi's head.

"I…love you too," Souichi muttered in response. He hadn't really meant for the younger man to hear, but it was clear from the way Morinaga suddenly hugged him even tighter that he had. _Oh well_ Souichi thought to himself, a little surprised that he actually didn't care, _it's true after all; I do love him._

The End


End file.
